Chakra Demon
by zeropatience
Summary: Summary: What if Naruto was trained by the Kyuubi at a young age with a secret intention? Not sure if there will be any pairings. If you have a good Japanese translator please let me know it, because I need one. Enjoy! *Note:Contains some bad language.


Chapter 1 Beginnings

Title: Demon of Chakra

Summary: What if Naruto was trained by the Kyuubi at a young age with a secret intention? Not sure if there will be any pairings. If you have a good Japanese translator please let me know it, because I need one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D:

Person talking

_Person thinking/ Naruto talking to Kyuubi outside seal_

**Kyuubi/ Demonic Naruto talking**

_**Kyuubi thinking/ talking to Naruto outside the seal**_

**(A/n If Naruto seems over powered so don't yell at me, you will see his weaknesses in due time… I think of everything to balance their power, like if he excels in ninjustu, his taijustu wouldn't be as good. Now on with the story. Also if you can, find me a translator, I don't trust Google's… it didn't even get body flicker translated right)**

Chapter 1 Beginnings

(Naruto is going to be 5 years old for a bit in this chapter then there will be a time skip to the last year in the academy)

Naruto is running from a mob that once again wants to kill him. Naruto is skilled in getting away from these things but today luck isn't on his side. Naruto is hiding under his camouflage sheet and hears his attackers run past… little does he know someone them are trailing behind in case he gets past them. When Naruto takes of his sheet and starts running he runs into one of the people trailing behind and gets grabbed.

The men call over the other people that ran past him and take him to an alley where they proceed to beat him up so bad he has blood over every inch of his body. This goes on for several minute until the Hokage arrives with a few ANBU and asks "what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting rid of the demon" one of his attackers says with a crazed grin on his face.

One of the ANBU does a few hand signs and says shushin no jutsu(body flicker technique) and grabs Naruto then does another shushinto get back. The ANBU hands Naruto to the Hokage who turns around and says "kill them" then walks to take Naruto to the hospital. While all this is going on Naruto is taking a field trip inside the seal.

**Inside the seal**

Naruto wakes up in a sewer and screams in pain. He looks at all his cuts and to his amazement they are healing before his eyes. Naruto gets up and starts walking trying to get out of the sewer which he thinks the villagers threw him in. After a few minutes of walking Naruto sees a giant cage with a kanji for seal on a piece of paper that is keeping the gates together.

Naruto walks up to the cage and hears a demonic voice talking to him **"so the brat finally comes to visit… took you long enough"**

"Who are you and where are we?" Naruto asks.

"**We are in your mind and just take a look at me and take a wild guess who I am" **the voice says now stepping forward.

Naruto looked at the source of the voice that and saw that it was a giant fox with nine tails. Naruto's eyes widened and he said "you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine tailed fox if you didn't already know).

"**Yes I'm the Kyuubi, and please refer to me as such until I deem you worthy of my name." **Kyuubi said.

"Ok, now what do you need?" Naruto asks?

"**I don't want to have a weak container so ask your Hokage if you can get a private area to train, it can be on an island in the middle of nowhere for all I care, just as long as its private. Now go and ask him" **Kyuubi said.

**Outside the seal**

Naruto sits up really fast and alerts the Hokage. "Naruto!" he shouts.

Naruto turns his head and says "yes?"

"How are you feeling?" the Hokage asks

"Fine, though I had a talk with a fox that calls himself Kyuubi, care to explain that?" Naruto replied with rage in his eyes.

"Ok Naruto, I will tell you everything, first the story about the Kyuubi being killed is a lie." The Hokage said with sad voice, "During the battle a man came up and told the Forth Hokage that a great best such as the Kyuubi can't be killed so easily, that the Kyuubi would have to run out of chakra to be killed. So with this knowledge he started to design a seal that would eventually drain the Kyuubi of his chakra, however this seal would have to be used on someone with an undeveloped chakra system because the Kyuubi's chakra would merge with another's chakra. So the Hokage had to use a child and since he had a child he decided to make his own child a junchuriki (demon-vessel) with his reasoning being, how can he ask someone else to make a sacrifice he couldn't make himself. So he sealed the Kyuubi into his son. I'm guessing you know who his son it, don't you Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he breathed "me."

Kyuubi's voice ran out through his mind _**ahh the truth finally gets told, I wasn't completely sure you were his son, but since you're an exact replica of the little bastard I assumed you were.**__ Kyuubi is the offer to train me still going? __**Yea, why? **__I'm taking you up on your offer. __**You'll be gone for a few years you realize that right? **__Yea I know_

"Old man" Naruto says "I need permission to leave the village for a bit"

"Why" the Hokage asks.

"Kyuubi wants to train me, seeing how he would be the best to do it since he is one of the few that doesn't hold a grudge against me." Naruto explains.

"Permission granted but you must be within twenty miles of Konoha at all times and I expect you to come back to show me your skills every now and then."

"Ok, I'll do that" Naruto said, the Hokage noticed that Naruto was getting quite and distant all of a sudden, but he put it of thinking _he just needs some time to process the information I gave him._

Naruto left the hospital later that day and Kyuubi's voice ran out in his mind once again, _**ok I want you to get some food that doesn't need to be refrigerated, some hunting gear, and some new cloths, because I'm tired of looking at that orange monstrosity. **__Not entirely my fault seeing how I couldn't get into the stores. _

Naruto walked into a clothing store first and walked up to the man and gave him a note that said "_Naruto is here to buy cloths, and don't you dare kick him out, I will be paying for everything so just send me the bill and I'll pay you back soon."_

The store clerk looks at Naruto and gives him a look that says you're lucky you have the Hokage's favor brat. Naruto ignored the look and went to look at the cloths. Naruto grabbed some black boots, a few pairs of black cargo pants and black t-shirts and a white trench coat. Along with this he got a few new kunai holders and also a shirt that was meant to increase your weight, if you put chakra into it. Naruto rung it all up and gave Naruto a copy of the bill to give to the Hokage and pushed him out. Naruto got some canned foods from the grocery and from a weapon shop he got a long knife that was strapped on his arm, inside the sleeve of the coat, some knew kunai, and shuriken, and some soldier pills.

Once Naruto got all his stuff he went to the Hokage tower in his new cloths and with a huge bag on his back, Naruto walked up to the Hokage thanked him and said "I'll be going now, see you in a few months."

Naruto walked out of the village and was walking north for a few hours before he decided to make a camp. Once he set up a camp and traps he went into the seal

**Inside the seal**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a boy about his age in the exact same outfit as Naruto but with a red coat with blood red hair, and red eyes with silts staring at him. Naruto recovered from shock and asked "Kyuubi?"

The boy opened his mouth and said **"of course it's me you baka, who else would it be. But anyways for me to teach you we're going to trick the seal and let me out of here."**

"Now why would I agree to that" Naruto said glaring at the Kyuubi.

"**Because it would help your training so much better and I know what you're thinking, even if I wanted to attack Konoha I wouldn't be able to."**

"How not?" Naruto asked.

"**Because I have no more chakra then you do, that is how we're going to trick the seal, I'm going to teach you a technique that will let you split your soul into a solid clone, but where going to use my soul not yours." **Kyuubi explained.

Kyuubi told Naruto what to do and sent him outside the seal to practice. After a few hours of constant trial and error, Naruto finally got it and Kyuubi appeared in his child form.

""**Get some sleep, we'll start training in the morning, I'll wake you up in a few hours to keep watch" **Kyuubi said.

Naruto went to his tent to get to sleep, true to his word Kyuubi woke him up after 4 hours and sent him to keep watch with training instructions, Naruto was to channel chakra into his feet and to practice walking up trees. Naruto was practicing for hours until Kyuubi woke up and when he did they got to work with his training **(A/n time skip coming up so you don't know what to expect from Naruto. Aren't I evil :D).**

**Time skip 6 years **

(A/n not sure how old they would be in the last year at the academy, I'm just guessing at age 11)

Naruto is now 11 years old, he has little to no baby fat left, due to his harsh training with Kyuubi. He now has red streaks through his hair which is a side effect of the Kyuubi training him to use his chakra, and his cloths are basically the same as they were when he left, except they switched coats, and the coat and shirt now has a design of a fox that looks like it is made out of fire.

Naruto walks into the village of Konoha with Kyuubi by his side **(A/n Kyuubi will usually be seen with Naruto though no one knows who it is, Naruto says it's his little brother Kyuu (Kyuu means nine if you don't know why he is called nine that is just sad…) who he met on his travels)** and immediately heads to the Hokage tower.

When he gets in the room Naruto walks in with Kyuu and says "what's up old man?"

Sarutobi's eyes widened (Sarutobi is the Hokage's name, I just got tired of calling him the Hokage) and he asks "Naruto is that you? Also who is with you?"

Naruto laughs and says "yes it's me, and this is my little brother Kyuu"

Sarutobi mutters "nine" and his jaw hits the floor "Kyuubi!" he almost shouts.

Kyuu rolls his red eyes (he is hiding the silts with a genjutsu) **"who were you expecting, Cinderella?"**

Naruto laughs at this and says "it's Kyuu not Kyuubi old man, you should know how important that is, besides there isn't anything to worry about, he is only as powerful as me"

Sarutobi sighs in relief and says "Naruto your planning to be a ninja right? You too Kyuu?"

"Yea I am" Naruto said.

"**I'll do it but Naruto and I have to be on the same team or else I'll just give my assistance to Naruto only"** Kyuu says.

"Deal" Sarutobi says.

**The next day at the academy**

The class was buzzing with talking; apparently they were getting not one but two new students, in the class. Iruka walked in and shouted "BE QUITE!" Once the class had stopped talking he continued, "We will be getting two new students, they used to live in the village but have just come back from a trip." Iruka didn't know if the story was true, he was just repeating what he heard from the Hokage.

Sakura Haruno stood up and asked "shouldn't they be in the first class instead of this one?"

"No, they were trained by their parents before they came here so they were put in their age group." Iruka replied calmly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it opened revealing a blue eyed blond boy with red streaks going through his hair, he looks at the teacher and asks "are you Iruka?"

Iruka just nods and the boy walks into the room. Everyone's eyes rush over him and they start whispering when he turns around and says "come on in Kyuu" Another boy that looks exactly like the blond walks in, but he has blood red hair with the same color eyes. Their cloths are also basically exactly alike too, black cargo pants with a white shirt and a red fiery fox on it, the only difference in their cloths is the blond has a blood red jacket with a black fox and the red haired boy has a white jacket, the jackets even have the same black fox design on them.

Iruka looks at them and tells them to come here and introduce yourself, the blond walks up and says "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and training. My dislikes are perverts and people that think they are the best just because of their clan. My dream for the future is probably to join the ANBU." "Good now you" Iruka says while pointing at Kyuu"

Kyuu walks up and says in his voice (he uses another genjutsu to make it sound human) "My name is Kyuu Uzumaki, I like practicing my taijustu style and increasing my general knowledge, I dislike people that can't let go of the past and like my bro here think they're the best just because of their clan. My dream for the future is probably to join the ANBU also."

Iruka walks back up and says nice to meet you two, "Naruto you can take a seat in the back next to Hinata and Kyuu you sit next to Sauske. Now anyway in a week you will have your genin exams so we're giving you the week off to train for them, you will be required to do a bushin, henge, and kawarimi. Make sure you get lots of practice, now later" Iruka walks off and leaves the class alone.

Everyone turns around to talk to the new kids but there was no one there like they were never there at all. Everyone thought with widening eyes _they're fast_.

Naruto and Kyuu arrive at Naruto's old apartment and see that it is exactly like it was when he left except more writing on the wall; the writing said _"glad you're gone demon", "vengeance is ours", ect._

Naruto looks at Kyuu and says "welcome home".

"**This is kind of pathetic" **Kyuu says while looking around.

Naruto glares at Kyuu and says "you get what you get, now anyway what are we doing today?"

Kyuu looks at Naruto, smiles and says **"more training"** **(A/n skipping their training once again to keep it a surprise… you must hate me :D)**

**Time skip Genin exam **

Naruto and Kyuu walk into the academy right as the bell rings to get to class. Once they walk into the room, they see Iruka at the front of the class trying to get them to be quite. They walk past him and take their seats.

Once the room is quite Iruka says "today is the day of your Genin exam, to pass you will be required to pass a taijutsu test, accuracy test, and a ninjutsu test. We will start with the taijutsu test so get outside and wait at the sidelines until I call your name" (I'm skipping all of them but Sauske's, Kyuu's, and Naruto's)

Almost everyone had been called then Iruka called Sauske Uchiha. Sauske smirks and walks up and slips into the famous Uchiha stance. Sauske charges at Iruka and jumps and goes for a round house kick to the head, but Iruka blocks it and throws Sauske back. Sauske charges again but throws some shuriken to distract him. Iruka just throws out a single kunai with a string attached and starts spinning to get the kunai to hit all the shuriken, (based of the kaiten if you didn't know)then catches Sauske's punch and throws him back again. Iruka stands up and says "good job Sauske, you are obviously skilled in taijutsu"

All the girls start screaming Sauske's name and saying he's the best ninja in the class, and that he's the best… Iruka calls Kyuu Uzumaki and Kyuu walks in front of Iruka and bows then asks "what are the rules"

Iruka looks at him confused and says "taijutsu, shuriken, and kunai only'

"So is a long range taijutsu attack against the rules?" Kyuu asks.

Iruka shakes his head and Kyuu slides into his stance, he is crouched and has one of his clawed hands in front of him and the other is behind him. Iruka uses this moment to ask "what stance is that?"

"A stance that as far as I know of only me and Naruto use, it is called the crimson claw and has been in my family for generations."

Iruka nods and tells him to go, but Kyuu doesn't move. Iruka is about to tell him to go again but see's that his back hand is glowing red. Iruka's eyes widen and thinks _red chakra!_ His thoughts are interrupted because Kyuu swings his back hand and whispers "crimson wave" and a wave of chakra comes rushing at Iruka. Iruka dodges it but doesn't get to do anything because another wave of chakra is coming at him. He dodges is and runs up to Kyuu and engages in close combat taijutsu, Kyuu's hands are still glowing red with chakra so Iruka has to be extra careful or he can be critically injured. He hits Kyuu's shoulder but is shocked when Kyuu doesn't even seem effected and has to use a shushin to dodge another wave of chakra. He looks at Kyuu and says "you pass"

Kyuu goes back to where he was standing and Iruka calls Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto walks over and gets into the same stance that Kyuu was in and charges Iruka once he gets into his stance. Iruka notices Naruto's hands aren't glowing with chakra and puts it off thinking that he can't do it yet. Iruka grabs a few shuriken and throws them at Naruto, whose hands immediately starts glowing blue with streaks of red and starts spinning and shouts "crimson typhoon!" a small typhoon of chakra envelopes Naruto and small waves of chakra come off it aimed at Iruka. One of the waves hits is shuriken knocking them down. Iruka is dodging wave after wave and his eyes widen when Naruto appears in front of him and hits him in the gut. Iruka can tell there isn't a lot of power behind his attack but the speed of the attack makes up for it. Iruka gets knocked down and Naruto walks over to him and says "I win" and walks away.

Everyone's jaws are touching the ground except Sauske's and Kyuu's, Sauske is thinking _where did that dobe get so much power, I must have it to defeat him_. Kyuu just smiles and congratulates him. Iruka gets up and looks at the pair and thinks _if this is their skill in taijutsu, I can only imagine their other skills"_

Iruka gives each student 5 kunai and shuriken and tells them to do their best to hit the targets. (Skipping this and going straight to the ninjutsu test)

After the accuracy test Iruka walks them back inside to take the ninjutsu test, (skipping all but Naruto's and Kyuu's because it's the same result)Naruto walks up to Iruka and tells him about his and Kyuu's problem with normal bushin, and asks if they can use a different bushin. Iruka gives them permission and starts the test. When its Kyuu's turn Iruka tells him to do a hedge. Kyuu turns into Iruka then starts to dissolve into pure chakra. Another Kyuu walks into the room with an apple and then switches with Iruka, then proceeds to walk to his seat.

Once Iruka regains from his shock once again he calls Naruto and walks back to behind his desk again. Naruto walks up and chakra starts to come of Naruto's body, then become solid clones **(A/n fancy way of doing the kage bushin, you'll figure out how he does it later :D)** Naruto's stop forming once there is a Naruto for each student in the room. Each Naruto turns into a different student then does a kawarimi with the student and dispels, leaving each student to walk back to his seat.

Iruka looks at the class and says "good job, I need the following students to come up here to receive his headband. A total of 18 people, which would make 6 teams. It also seems like we have a tie for the rookie of the year, Kyuu, Naruto, and Sauske, you three will fight for the position to see who is the rookie of the year and who is second and third place.

Kyuu raises his hand and says "I'll pass, I'm fine with third"

Iruka nods and tells the class to get outside to see the fight. When outside Iruka says "this will be a fight, anything is aloud, first one unconscious or out of the circle will lose. Begin"

Naruto imeditially does a few hand signs and whispers "Katon: Fire claw technique. Naruto holds up his hand which immediately starts glowing with blue fire. Naruto runs up to Sauske to hit him with the claw but misses Sauske by an inch, but manages to catch his cloths on fire. Iruka does a few hand signs and says "Suiton: water drizzle technique" a small drizzle of water on Sauske, putting the fire out.

Sauske starts running at Naruto doing hand signs, breaths in, jumps then yells "Katon: Fireball Technique!" Naruto starts spinning his hand still glowing with fire and says "Katon taijutsu: Sapphire flame typhoon" like the crimson typhoon, small waves of fire shoot from the typhoon at Sauske and his fireball. The fireball and wave of fire meet and cause an explosion but more fire waves push through and are heading towards Sauske. Sauske does one of his emergency jutsu and says "Suiton: water wall" a wall of water forms in front of Sauske protecting him from the flames. Even though he is protected he falls to the ground panting heavily, knowing that suiton jutsu took a lot out of him, because he didn't have the affinity for it.

Seeing that Sauske was done he says "winner Naruto"

All the guys in the class had their jaws reaching the floor of seeing the arrogant Uchiha getting his ass kicked, and all his fan girls were shouting "It's a trick, he must have done something to make Sauske-kun off on his skills, and he deserves a rematch"

Naruto turns back and asks Iruka "are we still needed or can we leave?"

Iruka looks at the blond and says "you can leave but come back for your team assignments." Seeing how he wasn't needed he turned to Kyuu and disappears.

**Next day**

Naruto and Kyuu arrive at the academy, once again just as the bell is ringing. They walk to their seats and sit down. As Naruto is sitting down he hears a girl talking to him "H…Hello I… I'm Hinata n…ice t…to meet you."

Naruto says "hi" then turns away and thinks _what's wrong with that girl, she is stuttering like she just saw a ghost._ _**She probably likes you kit **_**(A/n they can still communicate through Naruto's mind even if Kyuubi is out of the seal) .**_Hmm, didn't even think about that._

Naruto talks with Kyuu about who they think their team mate will be. Iruka walks in and yells at them to be quite. He looks at the class and pulls out a scroll. **(A/n I'm only saying the teams that will pass the true genin exams) **Team 7 will be Sauske Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai with the jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuu Uzumaki and Yakumo Kurama with the jounin sensei Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi with the jounin sensei Asuma Sarutobi, Team 12 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame with the jounin sensei Yamato. Your team leaders will be here shortly, I'll see you later."

The first jounin to arrive was Asuma, who called Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji and left, and then Yamato arrived taking his own team with him. After about ten minutes Kurenai Yuhi arrived and says "team 8 meet me on the roof."

When they got on the roof they saw Kurenai sitting on the edge and sat down. Kurenai looks at them and says "first we will introduce ourselves; I'll start "my name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like genjutsu, my friends and gardening. I dislike perverts and people that think genjutsu is useless. My dream is to show everyone how great genjutsu is. Your turn redhead."

"My name is Kyuu Uzumaki" he said meeting Kurenai's red eyes with his own, "I like practicing my taijustu style and increasing my general knowledge, I dislike people that can't let go of the past and like my brother here think they're the best just because of their clan. My dream for the future is probably to join the ANBU."

"Ok your turn blonde" Kurenai says.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen and training. My dislikes are perverts and people that think they are the best just because of their clan. My dream for the future is probably to join the ANBU."

"Ok now you" Kurenai says pointing at Yakumo.

"My name is Yakumo Kurama, I like practicing my genjutsu and painting. I dislike perverts. My dream for the future is to become a great genjutsu user or painter."

"Okay now that we know a little bit about each other, let's go. Meet at training ground 8 in 10 minutes" Kurenai says before disappearing in a shushin.

Naruto looks at Kyuu and asks "you know the way?" when Kyuu shakes he head he asks Yakumo "do you?" she nods and he says "okay we're following you then."

They get there after 7 minutes and see Kurenai there talking to someone with purple hair in a trench coat, fishnet shirt, and a skirt. Kurenai sees them and says "ok, first of all this is my friend Anko, your task is to try to hit me. Before you say it's too easy, my friend here will be guarding me, making this similar to an assassination mission. If you don't hit me you will be sent back to the academy. Begin" **(A/n I didn't come up with this, I saw it in a story, but I don't remember which one so I can't give the person credit) **

Yakumo disappears along with Kyuu, but Naruto just stays there staring at Kurenai and Anko like they were aliens. Anko looks at him and says "you know what begin means don't you?"

Naruto nods and says "I'm waiting for you to attack me" as he gets into the crimson claw stance.

Anko throws a few shuriken which Naruto sidesteps then throws his arm at them as they pass them, sticking his finger in the middle, then throws them back. Anko's eyes widen when she sees him do this with ease, she deflects he shuriken with a kunai then charges at Naruto. Anko drops down and does a spin kick, but Naruto takes a step back then grabs Anko's leg and starts spinning. He spins for a few minutes picking up speed then legs go of Anko and sends her into the woods. Once she is out of sight he sits down and Kurenai asks "why aren't you using this opportunity to attack me?"

Naruto looks at her and answers "that would ruin the purpose of this test"

Kurenai's eyes widen at the thought that he knows the true point to the test and thinks _he was able to send Anko flying and he knows the true purpose of the test, just how good is this kid._

Anko stumbles out of the forest breaking up her thoughts; she looks at Naruto and says "that was good brat, now I'm all dizzy."

Out of nowhere chains erupt from the ground, surrounding Kurenai and Anko. Anko struggled against the chains but Kurenai sees Yakumo painting a picture and thinks _genjutsu? When did she do it?_

Yakumo looks at them smiles and says "do you like my picture?" she shows them the picture of Anko and Kurenai in chains with Naruto sitting near them. Kurenai's smiles and thinks _she has the power to make genjutsu out of her pictures, is this the ability of the Kurama clan? _**(A/n if you didn't know the Kurama clan is skilled with genjutsu, they can make them so powerful the genjutsu become real) **

Kyuu appears from the bushes below Yakumo and rushes at Kurenai he runs up and hits her on the arm, and completing the challenge. The chains disappear and Kurenai smiles and says "you pass the test, even though you didn't mean to you still used teamwork so you pass. Congratulations. Meet here at 8 tomorrow so we can start our missions." She walks away with Anko leaving Naruto, Kyuu, and Yakumo in the training ground.

Naruto looks at Yakumo and says "that is a cool ability, do your genjutsu come from what you paint or draw?"

Yakumo nods and says "if I add chakra to the drawing they become real."

Kyuu looks at her and tells Naruto _**she has a dangerous ability, we need to keep an eye on her. **__Yea I agree._

Naruto looks at Kyuu and says "I'm going home, see you tomorrow Yakumo." Naruto walks off with Kyuu following him, leaving Yakumo in the field.

**That is it for now, please tell me what you think, if I can improve let me know just don't be too harsh because this is my first story**. **I'm not sure if I want to make team 7 go on the mission to wave or Naruto's team so let's take a vote. You have until next chapter because that's probably when they're going to go. Also vote if you want Haku to join leaf or die with Zabuza, Zabuza will most likely die, the chances he doesn't are slim. See you next time**

Zeropatience


End file.
